


Unusual Behavior

by frozenCinders



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP, WARNING: things that make kirei smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: It wasn't often that Kirei took the initiative. So much so that even a chaste, casual kiss would take Gilgamesh off guard and feel immensely special.





	Unusual Behavior

Kirei had changed over the years that Gilgamesh knew him. He grew his hair out a bit, for starters. Smiled more often, which Gilgamesh never failed to mirror. Didn't have a heartbeat anymore, but that was inconsequential. Gilgamesh disliked the sound of a heartbeat anyway.

Though, one thing that never changed was the fact that Gilgamesh was always the one to initiate intimacy. Whether it was a kiss, a cuddle, or sex, Kirei never started it. Even when Gilgamesh goaded Kirei into pinning him to the ground, he still technically started it.

Which was why he could never have expected Kirei to yank him closer by the arm and kiss him deeply all of a sudden. Gilgamesh's eyes widened and he took a moment to kiss back. He'd just been sitting silently in the pew, not actually listening to Kirei reading the bible aloud but allowing it to go on in the background anyway. He'd delayed opening his eyes when Kirei stopped talking and approached him, and they only flew open when he kissed him.

He planned to ask Kirei what was going on, but he was attacking him too passionately for Gilgamesh to get much of a word in, and ignored what little was said. An explanation could wait, he supposed. Despite the makeout session they were already having, Gilgamesh hadn't been expecting Kirei to hastily undo Gilgamesh's fly and already start touching at him. He temporarily redirected his attention to start unbuttoning Gilgamesh's shirt, still refusing to let off his mouth.

Gilgamesh reached forward and felt around in Kirei's pockets, finding nothing of use. He instead produced a bottle of lubricant from his treasury, knowing that with his innumerable possessions, he couldn't possibly miss it. Kirei slapped it out of Gilgamesh's hand, however, and toppled him over to lay on the pew, quite literally jumping on him before he could get up. With a glance, Gilgamesh knew the bottle was out of reach.

"What are you doing, Kirei? What has you so riled up?"

Who do I shower in riches for bringing me this gift was a thought he didn't voice.

"Honestly..." he sighed, playfully exasperated as usual. "I just told you, Gilgamesh."

"Huh? Whatever it was must have sounded like more biblical nonsense. I tuned it all out," Gilgamesh had no problem admitting. Now that he thought about it, Kirei might have closed his book well before he stopped speaking earlier.

"I tore a family apart today. I killed a man right in front of his darling wife and child."

Kirei was smiling.

"Oh?"

Gilgamesh was too.

"They both screamed and cried until they were out of breath. The mother was much too late to cover her daughter's eyes."

Kirei was already so hard, Gilgamesh noted, grinding up against him and earning a shameless moan.

"The mother may have been trying to beg for mercy, she was crying too hard to be intelligible," Kirei said, giggling a bit as he spoke. "I told her that, because there was a possibility she knew of the atrocities her husband had committed, I had to kill her too."

"Did you?" Gilgamesh asked, actually summoning a sword from his treasury just to roll the bottle towards him with before dismissing it. As soon as he picked it up, Kirei took it from him and threw it past the altar. Gilgamesh glared at him.

"I-" he was cracking up now, "I killed the mother and left the daughter, covered in her mother's blood, crying all alone."

Gilgamesh feigned a gasp, letting equally false shock and horror wash over his features.

"What a horrible thing to do... and now what? You're going to have your way with me..?" He batted his eyelashes at Kirei.

Kirei laughed but said nothing, unzipping himself to join Gilgamesh, gripping both of their cocks with one hand.

"What, we're not going all the way? I want you to fuck me," Gilgamesh said, shameless as always.

"Then beg for it, King of Heroes."

He leaned his hips up into Kirei's hand.

"Don't you wanna be inside me? All tight and warm, a perfect fit just for you?"

An easy groan escaped Kirei and he already let his hand speed up. Gilgamesh furrowed his brow, almost completely distracted by how different Kirei was acting, though the change was anything but unwelcome. He was being so responsive; Gilgamesh had to wonder how far he could take this.

So he ground up against him, moaning and tilting his head back. Kirei accepted the invitation to start marking his neck. He bit and sucked and kissed at every inch of skin he could reach, even pushing Gilgamesh's jacket and shirt open a bit more to show his shoulder the same treatment.

"Mm, people could see those. They might ask what savage beast mauled me..."

Kirei moved up to leave a nip on his jaw, too.

"Do you know what the little girl screamed as I left?"

"Enlighten me."

"'Please, kill me too!' She could barely breathe enough to speak through her sobs," he huffed against Gilgamesh's skin, stroking them faster as his smile couldn't grow anymore.

"Did she run and stumble after you, desperately clutching your robe as she fell to her knees, crying too hard to get back up?" Gilgamesh goaded, earning an appreciative moan and a nip to his earlobe. It was incredible to see Kirei like this without any effort from Gilgamesh. He would be willing to forego stronger pleasure just this once. Though, the thought of Kirei wildly rutting at him with that wide smile on his face, white teeth just dying to be bathed in red, made his hips buck up into Kirei's hand.

"If only..." he murmured, kissing Gilgamesh's cheek. Kirei was doing everything strangely today. Perhaps he was just experimenting a bit.

"Kirei... if you've been holding out on me all this time, I'll never forgive you," Gilgamesh warned. "And what's- mmh-"

Kirei had moved down to play with Gilgamesh's nipples, taking one into his mouth and circling the other with his thumb.

"What's the point of you being like this if you're not going to fuck me?"

"Because it'll be pleasurable regardless. You'll writhe and moan my name no matter what."

"Kirei... have you finally gone mad with power?"

A tad of worry might have flickered in Gilgamesh's eyes as it occurred to him that, should Kirei truly think he should have absolute power over Gilgamesh, he may no longer have reservations about using Command Seals on him. Kirei had agreed never to attempt to force him to do anything, aside from teleportation in emergencies. Gilgamesh always poked and encouraged little changes in Kirei here and there, but this was a possibility he wasn't interested in seeing.

"You're always begging me to talk dirty to you and this is how you respond when I obey?" Kirei asked and paused his movements. He seemed amused, and Gilgamesh was tempted to dematerialize and leave him there as punishment, but why should humanity's greatest king have to take himself in hand?

"... Are you not going to continue until I call you a good boy?" Gilgamesh taunted, half annoyed. The crease in his brow smoothed when Kirei continued, kissing back up to his neck.

Gilgamesh moaned, urged on by Kirei's own little noises as he sped his pace back up to where it had been. He obliged to Kirei's earlier bragging, whispering his name against his lips before he was enthusiastically muffled. Gilgamesh, though taken aback by Kirei's uncharacteristic shamelessness (and could this be called... passion?), drank up Kirei's groans with a hand on the back of his neck to keep him in place.

Kirei pulled away as little as possible while still being able to talk.

"Come for me, Gilgamesh."

Gilgamesh's eyes widened at the phrase Kirei had never used before, and he was obeying before he knew it. His hands gripped fabric where they rested on Kirei's shoulder and neck, his back arching and toes curling, letting Kirei's name escape his lips in one long moan. Kirei was laughing again- uneven and unbelievably hot, it might be Gilgamesh's new favorite sound- as he added to the mess on Gilgamesh's stomach.

They remained there, panting against each other's lips, until Kirei rose up off of Gilgamesh. He stood and tucked himself away, straightening his clothes where Gilgamesh had pulled on them. Then he sat down next to him, eyes closed and a smile on his face. Gilgamesh summoned a small towel to wipe himself off with and then tossed it aside with no desire to put it back in his treasury. He did dematerialize the bottle of lubricant behind the altar now that he remembered it, though.

"Are you going to do that more often?" he asked, sitting up only to change his position before laying back down to rest his head on Kirei's lap.

"You taught me not to hold back when it comes to pleasure," Kirei said. "I thought I would finally practice your advice."

"That's not what I asked. I want this to happen again."

Kirei chuckled at that and moved his hand up to play with Gilgamesh's hair.

"That the King of Heroes would be so bluntly lustful..." he joked, no doubt fully aware after all this time together that Gilgamesh did and said as he pleased with no shame or regrets.

"Should I hide and dance around it like a shy little virgin? Is that what you like, Kirei?"

He didn't answer this time. He was just rubbing gentle, soothing little circles on Gilgamesh's temple with his thumb, and Gilgamesh decided to stay there for as long as it pleased him.

That is, until the church doors opened and Gilgamesh groaned in annoyance rather than pleasure this time and dematerialized. Kirei remained on the pew for a moment longer, silently chuckling to himself before he got up to greet the visitor. Gilgamesh's ruined mood instantly bounced back when he noticed that Kirei deliberately left the towel on the floor. He laughed out of sight and earshot, but Kirei certainly knew regardless.


End file.
